


Kill our dreams (I'll sing you pretty sounds)

by Blurry_The_Spookster



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I suck at tags, M/M, clumsy tyler, josh doesn't quite fit in, my first one pls dont hate, title based on WDBWOTV, tyler is captain of the basketball team, y'know its about josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_The_Spookster/pseuds/Blurry_The_Spookster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's just another depressed guy pretending he's fine, wearing the jock mask, fearing the thing inside him, normal right? He's been afraid of failing and will probably die before he's old. That's Blurry's fault.</p><p>Then Josh comes around and makes him think twice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody catch my breath

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please give me feedback. ALSO I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST DEBBY I JUST NEEDED A GIRL AND MY BRAIN IS NOT WORKING OKAY BYE  
> *homophobic slurs please don't read if you are sensitive to that*  
> Stay Ali|-/e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's a klutz.

Tyler had always be a klutz. A 18 year old who still couldn't walk through his house without bumping into something.

He spilt water on his tuxedo, broke 3 vases learning to "dance" (as Jenna so graciously put it), and broke his foot falling from the stairs. All in the first week of October.

So, needless to say it wasn't a surprise when he bumped right into one of his fellow basketball players.

"Watch where you're going Joseph! You'll get your fag germs on me" Tyler had been rushing to class, head down, when he crashed in to Mark and fell down. Tyler was so thin, he was practically a noodle.

Tyler was used to this. He wasn't openly gay but the guys needed to satisfy themselves somehow. Tyler tried to push himself off the ground.

"I...I didn't mean to-"

"Oh shut it Joseph why don't you get your boyfriend to save you? Oh, wait. You can't even get a queer to like you!" Mark had nothing really against Tyler besides the fact he was gay.

In his hometown, everyone went to church and knew being gay was a sin. Even Tyler knew. But he couldn't control it and Blurry made sure Tyler knew he was gay and worthless.

Tyler thought Mark's slurs were enough but Mark then started kicking Tyler who was already on the floor. Over, and over, and over.

When Mark finally stopped, Tyler's mouth was bleeding, he was sure his whole abdomen was bruised and the late bell had already rang for lunch.

Mark headed away towards the cafeteria where his cheerleader girlfriend, Debby Ryan waited at the door.

He turned back around and looked Tyler right in the eye before whispering "screw up" and walking, arm around Debby, into the zoo of hungry students.

Luckily, Tyler had been beat up right next to the bathrooms. He decided to use the rest of his strength to crawl (barely) into one of the stalls and cry. This was how he normally spent his lunch anyway. He just didn't plan on getting beat up.

Tyler cried for a good 20 minutes before he felt he could stand up. He forced himself against gravity, holding onto the sink. He winced against the pain in his stomach and stood in front of the mirror, and lifted up his shirt.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Aside from the fact he couldn't walk correctly, his whole stomach area was colored in a deep purple-green.

The beaten boy quickly dropped his shirt and began to limp-pace in the stall. He had class next period! Gym! How was he supposed to hide this? The coach would surely send him to the nurse, and then she'd ask him if he had taken his pills and-

Tyler was now ready to cry again. His eyes were red and he felt his legs slowly losing sense, ready to fall. The world was foggy.

Tyler was to going curl back into a ball and cry the rest of the lunch period but was cut off by a voice that seemed to be only in his head, he turned back to the mirror and was greeted by red eyes and a disfigured version of himself. Blurryface.

**"Well if it isn't 'Mr. Misty-Eyed'. You cry too much y'know? Well It is hard considering you literally done nothing with you're life. You should just end it already."**

"Go away Blurry. Mark is just a jerk"

 **"Oh but you know you deserve it,"** Tyler probably did  **"You should be punished for being such a worthless fag. Oh! Look at that! You have a nice clean patch of skin right here. Let's fix that shall we?"**

"No please not during school" Tyler didn't want to feel the pain of new cuts with the bruises. He had only just recovered from the last round with Blurry

**"Screw school and screw you Tyler. You never did know how to have fun. Now let's see. You have razors in your locker! Let's go get that shall we?"**

"I can't. Someone might see me-us. Blurry ple-"

 **"IT WASN'T A QUESTION!"** Before Tyler knew it, he was limping to his locker. Then, he heard two voices. One from a thin blonde with a mile wide grin.

"Tyler! Hey!"

**"Play time's over for now"**

It was Jenna, his best friend, who had saved him from Blurry's game

"Your eyes are red you alright? I didn't see you at lunch" Her face twisted into one of concern. 

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, got pulled into Mr. Iero's class. Missed a math quiz" Tyler had left her skeptical but Jenna didn't think much of it.

They had known each other forever. Their families went to church together and they were meant to be the perfect couple. The religious family with the latest mini van and the white picket fence. All until Tyler struck a curve ball.

He and the blonde remained friends and grew to each other like mold, glitter covered mold. Jenna was the only one who, he felt, genuinely cared about him. Even through his breakdowns and his hospital visits. 

"C'mon we'll be late to gym" They then walked the length of the school to the gym. Tyler listened intently as Jenna went in about how awesome her date with Hayley was. 

\--------------------------------------

Jenna was raised in a religious family that was clear. Being gay was a "sin" was what they were taught but Jenna just thought girls were hot.

Her parents didn't approve at first but they learned that gays are just people and they should be treated the same as everyone else. 

Unlike Tyler, no one really made a huge deal about Jenna's sexuality, mostly because her father used to be the pastor. (He resigned after Jenna came out) 

She had been crushing on this girl Hayley Williams for a while now. Hayley had bright orange hair, it was almost, hypnotic? 

Well Jenna would get lost staring at it for hours. Which of course came at a cost. 

"So, you going to stare at me forever or take me to Taco Bell and treat me like a princess?"

Jenna didn't know she had been intently staring and the bell had rang. The fire haired girl was now sitting on her desk

"Oh! Sorry I uh...wait did you just?" Jenna had just registered what was happening 

"Allrighty tonight at 7 I'll leave my address in your locker" 

Jenna never questioned how Hayley knew her locker number but they went to Taco Bell and had the time of their lives

 


	2. S(he)'s a butcher with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang <3

 "Pete stop"

_*DING*_

"Pete seriously"

_*DING*_

"PETE!"

"JUST LOOK AT YOUR PHONE THEN YOU FISH STICK!"

"Jesus Christ Pete if you're texting Trick party plans again to tell us I'm going to slap you with an actual fish stick"

Josh was getting tired of this. It had been five solid minutes of Pete glued to his phone and Patrick's phone making that annoying chime sound. 

Last time this happened Josh threw his textbook at Pete from across the room only to get yelled at by Mr. Way in language arts

"Actually, Brendon sent me memes and made me send them to Trick since he blocked him" Pete was now settling down from his hysteric laughing fit

A voice yelled from the back "GUILTY!" Brendon was known for sending everyone memes he finds off tumblr.

His obnoxiousness has no limit, this includes being the rest of the guys' alarm by saying "420 blaze it" every morning

Pete was a jet black haired menace. He was definitely not innocent in this situation. Pete, Jack, Alex and Brendon would try and party every weekend, well its more like getting wasted and waking up in a different person's house but hey, whatever let's them sleep at night.

Josh, Patrick, and Ryan would rather not. Josh and Trick would normally be playing their instruments and Ryan was always with Brendon but yet not? Okay, no one really knew where Ryan went off to.  

After a long argument of Josh trying to hit Pete and Brendon with his book, Patrick screaming with Mr. Fuentes to stop, Ryan sleeping per usual, and wondering where Jack and Alex went (probably somewhere making out), the bell rang and the group parted ways.

Josh, Pete and Patrick were off to Josh's favourite class, music. Not just because he loved everything about music but because he got to see Tyler Joseph. Tyler was normally in the back with his hoodie pulled over his head or his nose in a notebook, quickly writing.

None of that mattered to Josh, seeing his concentration and how he always seemed interested in Mr. Way's speaking was enough to pull Josh right off track. 

But today started out extremely different, right at the door they heard laughter. But not regular laughter it was extreme and hysteric, not even that part was weird, it sounded like...Tyler?

As they opened the doors they were greeted by Jenna Black on top of Tyler tickling him, the hysteric boy begging for mercy

"Pl-please J-Jenna, I'm s-sorry!"

"You are so DEAD Joseph!"

This was the first time in the 6 years Josh has been living next to the Joseph's that he's seen the oldest kid laugh, even smile genuinely.

Josh's legs stopped working and he was frozen in place, admiring the squirming boy's pearl white teeth and contagious laughs.

Pete and Brendon walked by, on their way to history when Pete stopped and chuckled at the look stuck on the bright blue haired boy's face. 

"Be careful where you step Patty, there's a Josh puddle on the floor and Tyler Joseph's the one that spilt his drink" The smirking senior placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and continued in

"Bye Joshy! Don't get your shoes wet!" Brendon disappeared with a wink

Finally Josh regained his senses and turned back to the now calmer Tyler. Jenna stood back with a look of satisfaction, waving the boys in.

"Sorry about that, Joseph decided to mess with me. It's fine now, come on in" Jenna walked over to her seat a sat down smirking down at Tyler 

"Not cool Jen" Tyler responded with a scowl

Patrick nudged Josh's arm and they both walked in. Josh sat down all the way to the left in the back so he had a clear view at Tyler's seat across the room. Tyler sat down and started writing like nothing happened

Josh confirms that while Tyler would ignore the event, Josh would label it as the best thing he's seen in his life

\--------------------------------------

Jenna's phone goes off and she pulls it from the back pocket of her red jeans,

_Tyler: I can not believe you just made me laugh in front of Joshua Dun_

Jenna chuckles to herself before responding 

_Jenna: He was totally staring at you though ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *watch where you step Patty, there's a Josh puddle on the floor*
> 
> Tyler's smile though
> 
> like can we please discuss this


	3. Fear might be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks are common for these guys  
> Stay Ali|-/e

The rest of the day goes by rather slowly. Josh had a Spanish quiz in which Brendon totally asked him for answers.

After, Josh saw Tyler in math but he seemed in pain? As Tyler sat down in his desk in the back, his face showed a sharp pain and he quickly gripped his stomach. 

Josh met Tyler's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of chocolate. Josh found himself staring and jerked his head back forward to listen to Mr. Weekes vividly ramble on about circumference and irrationalities. Flailing his arms dramatically  

As the bell rang, Josh ran outside to meet up with the guys at the front of the school where the parking lot was. They walked home together like always. 

The blue haired boy would like to see Tyler more often but he has basketball practice and walked home with Jenna as she had cheerleading.

Pete and Patrick walked hand in hand and were talking about some Halloween plans until they got to Pete's street. They then departed.

Now it was Josh, Brendon and Ryan.

"You should go to the party Josh" Brendon was on Ryan's back after twenty minutes of complaining his feet hurt.

He was making it his mission to get Josh to the party. 

"It's stupid and I have plans that day any way"

"Drums and X-files don't count as plans Josh" Ryan added. The two got to Brendon's and Ryan grabbed B by his arms and pulled him over his back, leaving Brendon lying on the ground. 

"I hate you"

"But you love me!" Ryan stated childishly with a grin. 

Josh couldn't help chuckling at himself at the two. They were perfect together but where in a continuous prank war that got tiring after a week. 

That didn't lead to a truce though. 

Josh kept walking for a while longer, cutting through the woods. He loved the smell of pine and the sound of the nearby river. 

He got home and was greeted by his family, scattered around doing the same as always.

His sisters were on their phones while doing homework, brother was outside playing with his soccer ball. Their father was on his work computer, and their mother was making some sort of casserole 

Josh also followed his invisible planner by playing his drums. Looking at the Joseph's house through his window (seeing if Tyler was there- never was) and falling asleep still sweaty. 

\--------------------------------------

Patrick was nervous. 

Well he's always nervous but today was bad. He had to present his song in music class today. This was really bad

Patrick had bad anxiety and has panic attacks frequently until sophomore year. That's when he got his medicine. 

He tried coming up with every possible excuse to give his mother for not going to school but before he could even use them, he pranced down the stairs to find pete, laying on the couch

"Hey trick!" Pete was happy to finally see his boyfriend. Patrick was confused as why Pete was there but didn't think much of it 

He said goodbye to his parents and headed out with his red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans and a grey fedora. 

Pete intertwined his hand with Patrick's and could feel it shaking 

"Pat...what's wrong? You took your medicine today right? Did something happen? If someone hurt you I'll-" 

Pete was speaking very fast and gradually was getting angrier until his hand was suffocating Patrick's 

"Pete I'm fine. I'm just nervous that today we share our songs and Josh did great but I don't know what they'll think and-" Pete stopped him and held the sides of his arms.

"Trick, you are by far the most talented person I've ever met and you write so beautifully. They'd be stupid not to love your songs" Pete had a sheepish grin on his face and with a kiss, Patrick almost believed him. 

\--------------------------------------

Josh was pretty excited to share today. He and Patrick were partners and he thought they did great! 

He knew Patrick was nervous, but they totally had this! Josh played the drums and Trick did everything else (he was more talented Josh thought)

The only thing that got Josh a little upset was that he wouldn't hear Tyler's song. Tyler and Jenna got some sort of excuse and got half the class off. Josh missed Tyler.

When the boys arrived to class there were already a couple people there and getting ready.

There was someone pacing in the back of the class, around where Tyler sat at the right, and someone looked like they were going to puke right in front of Josh's seat.

Josh quickly sprinted into the classroom and swated the person away, sitting next to Patrick.

A few people presented first and got half the class to clap and then it was their turn 

"Josh and Patrick. How bout you guys next?"

Josh looked over to a petrified looking Patrick and knew this wasn't going to end well.

Patrick began to slowly walk over and plug in the flash drive. The projector went static and the class quickly covered their ears.

Trick went under the table and tried to fix the computer. Promptly breaking in a fit of smoke and hitting his head on his way up.

A voice from somewhere in the crowd yelled with venom, "Aw somebody get baby an ice pack!"

Pete jumped up from his seat and tackled the commenter punching him repeatedly. Josh was watching until he heard frantic breaths behind him. 

Patrick was having a panic attack and began hyperventilating.

"Shoot Patrick breathe. Calm down it's okay!! Patrick please come on!" Patrick was staring no where in particular. He seemed to be ignoring Josh's words. 

"PETE GET OVER HERE!" Josh had turned frantic. Desperately trying to get his friend to calm down.

Pete finally stopped hitting the short boy who had made the comment and quickly ran to Patrick

"Trick? Hey, hey it's okay. Calm down babe it's okay. You're okay." Pete wrapped his arms around his steadier boyfriend and comforted him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

The door on the left opened and in walked two figures. One blonde and one hooded. _Tyler._

_\--------------------------------------_

Tyler took off his hood and turned to the scene before him. He stopped and his once slightly smiling expression faded.

Tyler seemed to be lost in his mind, looking at Patrick with almost dead eyes as he quickly ran out.

The last thing he heard was Jenna yelling after him as he ran. Tyler didn't know where to go, he just ran. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this fic but I'm hoping it'll get better


End file.
